Don't You Want Me Baby
by VioletCriss
Summary: Everything changed that night, when Berry kissed Blaine over an empty bottle. Now Kurt wants him back. Romance, but not soppy,and funn,with some seriousness maybe a bit later.First ever FF,but I love to write and have a great storyline! A Rachel and Blaine couple-ing, but Kurt is out to change that...


**Hello Everyone! This is my first Venture in Fan Fiction but I love to write, so enjoy! The name's taken from the 80s classic from Season 2 ep. Blame it on the Alchol, the stem of the story. Chapter 2's already written, so I'll post that regardless. Hope you like it.:)**

**Don't You Want Me Baby-Chapter 1.**

Everything had changed that night over at Rachel's stupid party.

God, why did Rachel Berry ruin f'in everything?

Kurt and Blaine had been flirting around for a while. When things got bad at McKinley, he'd moved to Dalton. It costed a lot, and he felt awful for doing it to his dad and new stepmother, but it was the easiest thing to do. And there he'd met Blaine, dreamy Blaine, and they sang together and exchanged flirty looks and everything was going well, amazing actually. Kurt was pretty sure they were meant to be together, and he had hudreds of love-hearts doodled in his maths book with their names inscripted inside to prove it. When he heard Berry had been throwing a party, he was sure he had to go, and Finn's soiled browser history provided the perfect excuse for a plus one. He thought there was a chance for him and Blaine that night. Hell, he thought that every day, but a party is where everyone sorta hooks up,right? Blaine was looking gorgeous too as he picked him up outside of Dalton's gates, a warm burgundy sweater cuddling his neck and muscley arms, and dark denim jeans cut perfectly. He jumped in with a smile, & some babble about how glad he was to get outside of the school after what seemed like forever, and Kurt had to struggle to keep his eyes on the road on the way to Berry's place. When they arrived, both of them had to stop themselves from cracking up when they saw Rachel in her mint frilly mess of a gown, looking just like... Well, Rachel. Who else would wear something that would make you look like a cross between a grandmother and a bad pair of curtains? It all seemed tame, until Puckerman had smashed in the liquor cabinet. People started to strip and cry hysterically, and Finn had had some harsh conversation over on the Berry's home made stage that somehow wired her gold star mind to play spin the bottle. The glass bottle had swung around on the cream stitched carpet and came to a halt on Rachel, who gave a drunk giggle and lunged to spin it again. It swirled around and suddenly slowed down... on Blaine. Kurt pratically screeched with laughter, Blaine laughing beside him.

"Blaine Warbler, I'm gunna rock your world."

With the end of that sentence, Rachel leant in and kissed Blaine, a smile streched wide across her face, just a silly connection of lips. But then, her eyebrows lowered, and his palm came across and stroked her jaw, the pair's breathing becoming more heavy and intense. Awkward giggles from around the circle echoed around, and Kurt's face dropped, his heartbeat getting faster. Suddenly, a high-pitched sqeal came from the back of his throat, shoving the two apart, Blaine with a look of amusement and wander etched across his face. Blaine & Rachel messed around the stage, singing some song. He couldn't really remember. All it was was a droning thump in his ears as he sat, knees together, hand clamped around his chin, staring at the floor. What the hell had just happened?

The next day, Kurt shook it off. It was just some silly drunk kiss. Lots of stupid stuff happened when people were drunk, like they try to scale a building because they think they have super powers, or they get pregnant, or they puke on a member of staff's shoes like he did that one time. He'd messed around with Blaine, teasing him about it when they went for their coffee that day.

"I don't know, it... it felt good."

Blaine laughed, a grin on his face, but Kurt's amused expression turned to stone. The anger started bubbling up inside of him, and before he could even stop himself he was raging to Blaine about how stupid it was, he was drunk and stupid. He was gay, someone he looked up to! Blaine's thick eyebrows burrowed in frustration and anger, and he shoved his cup onto the table. He stormed off out the room, announcing he was going on this date with Rachel and slammed the door behind him, leaving Kurt alone with spilt, steaming coffee.

That was sorted the next day though, when Blaine, embarrassed and feeling bashful came to apologise. But still adamant on the date. That's when it all went even more downhill.

Apparently, Blaine and Rachel had an amazing got the full low down when he went to help Rachel clear up, and Blaine stopped by Kurt's house on the way home, his eyes sparkling as he waltzed into the house, chatting about how good the play was, how lovely Rachel looked (A thought provoking statement to Kurt), and what a great time they had. Then, suddenly, it went silent.

"K-Kurt... I... I really like her."

Kurt snorted, and fell back onto the couch.

"No! No, Kurt..."

The urgency in Blaine's tone made Kurt's ears prick up and lean forward.

"I... I think... I want to be with her."

It was like someone had swung a bat right into Kurt's stomach and taken all the air out of his system. No, it wasn't true. Blaine was messing with him. Blaine was _gay_. His friend, potential love interest. And now he wanted to be someone's boyfriend? A _girl's_ boyfriend? _Berry's _boyfriend?

"I... But... you..you're..."

"Gay, Kurt. Yeah, I know. I'm just as confused as you are. But, Rachel, she makes me feel something, something I've just never felt before, and I'm not entirely sure why... maybe I'm, like, bi or something?"

"Blaine! You said that at the Bean the other day, when we argued. Then I said that bi is just when-"

"Yeah, yeah I know. This must be weird for you, but I like her Kurt... please say you'll just help me out, support me right?"

This was unbelievable, but swallowing and nodding silently Kurt agreed. Blaine dived on him, and Kurt weakly hugged back, ducking his head as Blaine went to let himself out. That's when Kurt just sunk into a pillow and cried in disbelief of what he was feeling. The feeling of someone stopping pulse,putting on creepy tension music to freak you out,then stomping all over your heart until it's in a million pieces.

Then, when a couple of weeks later, when Blaine told Kurt that him and Rachel were a thing in the middle of French and Kurt had to stop himself from fainting and sobbing hysterically, and Rachel changed her facebook status to 'in a relationship' (and Kurt thought what the actual hell Rachel, who uses facebook these days?) things got worse. Kurt had to stop himself from crying every time he saw Blaine texting Rachel from under the desk and Finn nearly tore the house up when he heard the news.

Now, Anderberry had been going for 4 months. Kurt transferred back to McKinley about a month back, a mixture of heartbreak and missing his friends. It had been heart wrenching to watch Blaine and some warblers get teary eyed as he drove off from outside Dalton, but he had to get out. Things were better, even though he had additional reason to punch Berry in the face, because Glee club had always made him happy, even on quiet days like this, when he sat with his legs swung over a chair gossiping with Mercedes and Tina. Suddenly though, the silence was shattered when Rachel in a plaid skirt and hush puppies squeaked across the floor into Glee in a rush, eyes wide and perfect white teeth on show.

"Guys, I have some a-MAY-ZING news!"

"You finally decided to get a nose job at last so when you're mackin' with Warbler boy you don't crack his precious face with your beak?" Santana quipped, filing her nails from the back off the room, setting muffled laughs off across the room, Kurt smirking but still feeling a pang at even the thought of Blaine making out with Rachel.

"No, actually", the remark flying over her head,"We have a NEW MEMBER!"

A quiet groan fluttered across the room. The New Directions weren't in the place for a new member at the moment, with upcoming competitions and enough shit going down as it was.

"Don't be so dissapointed guys! Look, I know you'll all cheer up when introduce the dapper, the dashing, Blaine Anderson!"

Kurt's heart jolted in his chest, the chair his shoes were resting on tipping down choir room steps. He jumped up out of his seat before he could even realise what he was doing. Then, there he was. Blaine, hands in his pockets, walked into the room, a smile on his face. He was greeted with a few woops and cheers, making a good name for himself off of being a friend of Kurts. Kurt just stood and stared as he wrapped an arm around Rachel's shoulders and smiled at the group, nodding his head at Kurt. Kurt just took it all in, the green-hazel soft eyes shining in the daylight, the beige pants that hugged his calfs, the warm navy blue cardingan that embraced his arms and reached the nape of his neck, where some soft black curls escaped from the gel on his hair, the way Kurt's heart started to flutter contetedly just from the boy who he was so used to seeing in a lined blazer being in his eyeline. If Blaine was here, that would mean that he'd be in school every day. Walking around the corridors, near Kurt again, smiling at him with those pink, rough lips... with Rachel Berry on his arm.

And at that moment, Kurt decided- he was going to have to get Blaine in any way he could.


End file.
